El Comienzo de nuestras aventuras
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: todos conocemos a ladybug y a chatnoir. pero nunca se han preguntado ¿como obtuvieron sus miraculous? ¿por que ellos? ¿fue el destino o alguien se los dio? esta es mi teoría convertida en fic. El primer fic que ago dedicado a este fandom que me tiene enamorada desde hace tiempo. denle una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1 unos extraños aretes

**Todos los personajes de miraculous Ladybug NO son míos, todos los derechos reservados para su respectivo creador y compañías que lo apoyan)?**

 **Este es un fic basado en mis teorías, gracias por darle una oportunidad :3**

* * *

 _¡Unos extraños aretes!_

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto una niña de 12 años con hermosos ojos azules, desde la parte de atrás del auto de mudanza. La niña se encontraba peinada de dos coletas con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla con bolsas a los laterales y unos tenis deportivos.

-falta poco Marinette, se más paciente- respondió su padre con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro

-¡ser paciente es difícil!- chillo la pequeña, pero como culparla, ella estaba más que emocionada, a pesar de que sabía que era solo una visita de limpieza y traslado de cosas no podía esperar a llegar a ver lo que sería su nuevo hogar que también serviría de nuevo negocio para sus padres los cuales recientemente se estaban ganando el titulo de los mejores panaderos de parís, he ahí el porqué de la mudanza, necesitaban extender su negocio para lograr ser aún más reconocidos.

Sin embargo esto no era lo que emocionaba a la pequeña, era más bien el hecho de que por fin tendría un cuarto para ella sola además de que podría vivir un poco más cerca de la casa de su mejor amiga Alya pero entre todo resaltaba el hecho de que su futura casa se encontraba prácticamente alado de la escuela a la que deseaba ir, el instituto François Dupont, ella se había enterado de una fuente muy confiable (Alya) que su amado Adrien agreste planeaba ir a este instituto también, ya no podía con la emoción.

-Marinette cuando lleguemos quiero que te dediques únicamente a escombrar lo que será tu cuarto, recuerda que no hace mucho tus tíos Vivian ahí; así que a de haber muchas cosas, escoge entre lo que sirve, lo que quieras conservar y lo que consideres basura ¿de acuerdo?- comento una mujer con rasgos asiáticos a su pequeña niña.

-así lo are mama, ese era el cuarto de la prima Bridgette ¿no? A de ser ¡hermoso!-respondió la pequeña con ojos soñadores.

Al cabo de unos minutos el camión por fin se detuvo en una avenida principal ubicada cerca de un parque no muy grande, la pequeña fue la primera en bajarse y ver con asombro aquella casa que consistía de cuatro pisos, en el primero se lograba apreciar lo que de ahora en adelante seria conocida como la panadería Dupain el segundo y tercer piso estaban conformados de varias ventanas y pintado de un hermoso color blanco, por ultimo hasta arriba se encontraba forrado de tejas azules un pequeño cuarto que tenía un balcón en la parte superior.

-papá! Papá ¿cuál es mi cuarto?- pregunto emocionada la pequeña.

-por qué no subes a averiguarlo- contesto el señor Dupain mientras dejaba unas cuantas cajas cerca de la puerta de la futura panadería.

-lleva te algo de tus cosas ya que vas a subir querida- le dijo su madre mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-¡sí!- Marinette tomo una de las cajas donde traía sus cosas de costura y un cuaderno donde venían dibujados unos bocetos de vestidos que haría para sus muñecas. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta que llego a la primera puerta la cual al abrirla se podía apreciar un enorme cuarto con baño y una cama matrimonial así que supo que ese sería el cuarto de sus padres, cerro aquella puerta y siguió subiendo las escaleras, al abrir la segunda puerta encontró sillones viejos y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una cocina, alado de la entrada se topó con más escaleras que acababan con una pequeña trampilla en el techo al ver esto la niña resoplo – hay muchas escaleras en esta casa!- dijo haciendo un puchero inflando un poco los cachetes.

Dejo su caja en el suelo y subió las ultimas escaleras.

-rayos esta atorada- Marinette empujo con todas sus fuerzas aquella puertilla hasta que por fin se pudo abrir, al momento en que la pequeña asomara su cabeza una oleada de polvo junto con una corriente fría la ataco e imbebiblemente esta tubo que toser.

-Dios! mama no bromeaba con lo de limpiar- dijo la parisina mientras ingresaba completamente al cuarto, en este la única fuente de luz era aquella que entraba por tres pequeñas ventanas, una de ellas tenia forma redonda la cual se encontraba abierta y las otras estaban tapadas por unas cortinas de color verde bandera, haciendo que la iluminación no fuera mucha, aun así se lograba apreciar varios muebles viejos, montones de cajas, un espejo y cosas tiradas en el suelo.

-wow, son muchas cosas, pero es grande- se emocionó la pequeña al imaginarse el cuarto sin tantas cosas, curiosa empezó a buscar el apagador pero al hallarlo se dio cuenta de que este no servía en absoluto – rayos –protesto mientras se acercaba a la ventana más cercana, al hacerlo se tropezó con unas de las cajas y por reflejo se agarró de lo que tenía a su alcance, esto causando que barias cosas se cayeran – genial más cosas por limpiar, que gran suerte tienes Marinette – se dijo asi misma sarcásticamente, al agacharse para recoger ciertas cosas que impedían su camino a la ventana escucho un ruido atrás de ella, rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero no alcanzo a ver nada.

-tal vez fue mi imaginación- se convenció a sí misma y acercándose por fin a la ventana arranco la cortina completamente haciendo que otra cortina de polvo la envolviera.

Marinette volvió a toser mientras cerraba los ojos, pero otra vez un ruido se escuchó – quien anda ahí!- grito la pequeña mientras agarraba el cortinero como arma y temerosa se acercó a una mesa que se encontraba cubierta con una mantas ya que el ruido se había escuchado de ahí, con lentitud levanto un poco la manta encontrándose con unos enormes ojos verdes.

-¡haaa! – grito asustada y soltando el cortinero dio un pequeño brinco asía atrás, al mismo tiempo una pequeña figura saltaba contra ella. La luz que se colaba en por la ventana dejo expuesto al pequeño gato negro el cual después de aterrizar encima de Marinette emprendió su carrera a la ventana circular por la cual había entrado.

-¡gato tonto!- volvió a gritar mientras observaba al como el gato desaparecía de su vista. Resignada y llena de polvo Marinette se levantó –bien y ahora por donde empiezo- dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados en busca del lugar menos sucio para empezar con su limpieza, cuando su vista paso por donde avía encontrado al gato vio unos pequeños puntos rojos que brillaban gracias a que un rayo de luz les daba directo, presa de la curiosidad Marinette se acercó y se encontró con unos pendientes rojos con 5 puntos negros en ellos. Los coloco en la palma de su mano y los contémplelo detenidamente.

-son hermosos- rápidamente corrió al espejo ubicado alado de la ventana y quitándose los aretes de panda que ella traía, se probó los recién encontrados.

-wow enserio son hermosos y se me ven bien – la parisina se encontraba contemplando sus ahora nuevos aretes, cuando de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-tú serás perfecta para ser la siguiente, pero todo a su debido tiempo, Marinette…-

-¡Marinette! ¿Ya estas limpiando tú cuarto?- grito su madre al mismo tiempo haciendo que la parisina ya no supiera si lo que avía escuchado era real o solo se lo había imaginado.

-Marinette! ¿Me oíste hija?- la joven salió de su pequeño transe para responderle a su mamá

-si mama en eso estoy- dijo mientras olvidaba completamente el asunto de los artes y empezaba realmente a limpiar, encontrándose con muchas curiosidades. Entre ellas encontró el lugar perfecto para su cama, un pequeño lava manos y un maniquí tamaño real para poder confeccionar vestidos de mujer. Al terminar el día el cuarto de la parisina se encontraba regularmente limpio, había sacado ya muchas cosas viejas y conservo otras que le gustaron, el cuarto ya se veía más grande y espacioso.

-perfecto, ahora solo falta que lo pinte de rosa y quedara a un más hermoso- la pequeña bajo con sus padres para emprender el regreso a su casa, mientras se alejaban Marinette estaba más que convencida de que ese edificio seria en el cual viviría muchas **aventuras**.

* * *

 **Este iba a ser un two-short normal como los que siempre he hecho en otros fandoms , partiendo de la idea de que significaban Plagg y Tikki para Adrien y Marinette…**

 **pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora será un (mi primer) fic sobre como ellos conocieron y encontraron a sus respectivos miraculous, esta historia esta obviamente basada en mis teorías, eso por qué Marinette tiene apenas 12 años, se explicara más adelante y bueno… espero que les guste :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Quería verte

**Todos los personajes de miraculous Ladybug NO son míos, todos los derechos reservados para su respectivo creador y compañías que lo apoyan)?**

 **Este es un fic basado en mis teorías, gracias por darle una oportunidad :3**

* * *

Quería verte

Solitaria, fría, silenciosa, así era la mansión Agreste desde que ellos se fueron. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que su madre falleció y 2 desde que él lo dejo solo con su padre o más bien lo dejo completamente solo.

Adrien agreste era el nombre del "afortunado" hijo del mejor modista de Francia, contaba con una hermosa cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdes, el joven de tan solo 14 años, tenia todo lo que un joven de su edad quisiera, lo ultimo en tecnología, una enorme casa, ropa de marca, diseñada por su padre entre otros lujos mas, pero eso a el no le importaba, después de todo lo único que el pedía era un poco de compañía de su padre la cual le era negada por el trabajo del susodicho.

su única escapatoria en donde no se sentía solo era su escuela y era gracias a la convivencia con su mejor amigo Nino, pero al estar de vacaciones no se pudieron encontrar por la apretada agenda que el joven llevaba, clases de piano, chino y esgrima eran las actividades que consumían todo su tiempo, ademas de las cesiones fotográficas en las que trabajaba para complacer a su padre.

Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de la señora Charlotte agreste y como pocas veces el señor Gabriel Agreste se sentó a desayunar con su hijo, Adrien sabía perfectamente lo que venía después ir al cementerio para visitar a su madre, a pesar de ser un día que recordaba con mucho pesar, el solo pensar en verlo de nuevo le alegraba un poco el día, eso y el hecho de estar un rato con su padre, era más que notoria que a pesar de ya no estar entre ellos, ella seguía siendo el pilar que unía a los tres hombres.

Acabando el desayuno padre e hijo se dirigieron a la limosina que los llevaría a su destino.

-¿él aun no llega?- pregunto Adrien buscando una conversación con su progenitor.

-lo veremos haya, tal vez- contesto con un tono frio mientras seguía al pendiente de su celular

El camino hacia el cementerio fue largo, tanto que el más joven del carro le dio tiempo de recordar a la perfección el rostro de su fallecida madre, su cabello rubio como el sol que peinaba la mayoría de las veces con una trenza de lado, una hermosa tez blanca que solo hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda con ese brillo especial que reflejaban gran amor por su trabajo, sin duda alguna una de las mujeres más hermosas que él había visto hasta ahora, recordó todos aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos jugando, cantando, bromeando, e incluso sonrió al recordar cómo se arreglaban juntos para ir a sus sesiones de modelaje, gracias a ella es que había empezado su carrera de modelo desde pequeño y siguió con esto no solo por órdenes de su padre, si no también para no olvidar a su madre y poder sentir como si ella todavía estuviera con el detrás de la cámara haciéndolo reír con las poses y caras graciosas que hacía.

-hemos llegado- el anuncio del chófer y lo saco de sus recuerdos.

Al bajar de la limosina los dos Agreste se acercaron a la tumba con sus respectivos ramos de claveles rojos los favoritos de la señora, la tuba se encontraba en perfecto estado, rodeada por hermosas flores de todo tipo perfectamente podadas, sin ningún rastro de basura a 3 metros a la redonda de esta, tenía forma de una hermosa casita de azulejo color azul cielo y en medio de esta casita avía una foto de la señora Charlotte Agreste con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba, de todo este perfecto sepulcro destacaban 3 jarrones sin ninguna mancha donde aquellos que fueron importantes en su vida depositaban sus presentes.

Adrien volteo a ver a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, pero al no hallarlo regreso su vista al lugar de descanso de su madre se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que el señor Gabriel recibió una llamada dándose la vuelta y regresando a la limosina, Adrien se quedó otro rato observando mientras una silenciosa lagrima caía de por su rostro, cuanto la extrañaba, nada era igual desde que se fue, su vida llena de color y alegría de un momento a otro se convirtió en uno gris y monótono, su padre ya no sonreía desde ese día, solo le dirigía la palabra cuando tenía alguna nueva orden para él o para avisarle sobre un cambio en su agenda y había momentos en los que ya ni eso, ya que su nueva secretaria Natalie era la que se encargaría de eso de ahora en adelante.

-Adrien es hora de irnos, tienes cesión de fotos en media hora- le aviso su padre ya desde adentro de la limosina.

-pero el todavía no ha llegado- contesto mientras observaba a su alrededor una vez más buscando indicios de él.

-ya lo veras después, lo más seguro es que vaya a la casa en la tarde-

-está bien- con resignación, el joven regreso a lado de su padre para partir.

Enserio **quería verlo** aunque sea un momento, no para reclamarle el que lo haya dejado solo, él sabía perfectamente que se había alejado de ellos por las constantes peleas con su padre y el seguimiento de sus propios sueños y ambiciones, fue por ello que a pesar de que quería no lo detuvo en su decisión de irse a del país, a sus tan solo 14 años Adrien era bastante maduro en comparación a cualquier otro joven de su edad, pero aun así no podía evitar ser un poco ambicioso en el hecho de querer volver a estar con el cómo hace 4 años, solo ellos 2 jugando por la mansión en sus ratos libres, aquellos momentos en los que descansaban de sus estudios y de sus trabajos de modelaje. Haciendo enojar a su padre para que los persiguiera y jugara con ellos un rato.

Después de la cesión de fotos Adrien regreso a su casa con la única compañía de su chofer, su padre hace tiempo que se excusó con otro asunto para dejarlo solo. Al llegar al estudio de su padre este toco la puerta caoba y espero a que le diera permiso de entrar.

-adelante- se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

-ya he llegado padre- hablo Adrien después de abrir el majestuoso portón e introducirse al cuarto con la mirada baja.

-bienvenido, pero no soy tu padre- al oír esta respuesta Adrien levanto la cara, encontrándose con la figura de un joven 4 años mayor que él, portaba un traje semi-formal conformado por una camisa gris de manga larga y encima de esta un chaleco, una corbata color negro y un pantalón del mismo, el joven se encontraba parado alado del escritorio de su padre con un libro cerrado en la mano, su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás llegándole el largo casi rosándole los hombros.

-Félix…- susurro tratando de convencerse de que aquello no era una ilusión.

-hola Adrien- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano menor.

-Félix!- grito por fin el chico mientras corría hacia el mencionado para abrazarlo, al momento que eso paso Félix no pudo más que corresponder, no tenía por qué negar el hecho de que él también lo había extrañado

-jaja ¿tanto me extrañaste que hasta estas llorando?- pregunto el mayor al momento en el que se separaba de su hermano

-lo siento es que en verdad **quería verte…**

* * *

bueno creo que es bastante obvio de quien se trataba

gracias por leer :3


	3. Chapter 3 Ya no estarás solo

**Todos los personajes de miraculous Ladybug NO son míos, todos los derechos reservados para su respectivo creador y compañías que lo apoyan)?**

 **Este es un fic basado en mis teorías, gracias por darle una oportunidad :3**

* * *

Ya no estarás solo

 **-** **lo siento es que en verdad quería verte…**

Justo en el momento en que se separaron una pequeña voz se escuchó desde afuera del estudio

-Félix! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿quién es?

-ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo Félix mientras empujaba suavemente a su hermano menor fuera del estudio

Al salir del estudio, se encontraron con una joven de la misma edad que Félix, esta chica estaba peinada de dos coletas su cabello era largo y de un curioso color azul al igual que sus ojos, traía puesto un pequeño short de mezclilla una camisa blanca y una pequeña torerita negra, la chica parecía perdida en esta enorme casa.

-Bridgette! Estamos aquí- dijo el mayor alzando un poco la voz para que la chica los viera.

Cuando la joven volteo y diviso a los chicos corrió hacia ellos como si de una niña pequeña emocionada por ver un regalo se tratase.

-Bridgette él es mi herm…- antes de que Félix acabara de hablar la joven ya se encontraba abrasando al pequeño agreste.

-oh! Pero mira que hermosura! - chillo la chica con ternura en su voz - Es igualito a ti Félix! Excepto por sus ojos, tú los tienes azules mientras él los tiene con un hermoso color verde – dijo cuándo se separó un poco de Adrien agarrándolo de los cachetes y observándolo con más detenidamente.

-sí, él tiene los ojos de nuestra madre y yo los de nuestro padre- comento mientras también observaba a su hermano- ella es Bridgette estudio conmigo aquí en Francia y ahora vamos juntos en la preparatoria de Italia-

-Mi nombre es Bridgette mucho gusto- se presentó la chica ya dejando de estrujar a Adrien y extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

-me llamo Adrien, el gusto es mío- respondió Adrien mientras tomo la mano de la chica.

-así que tu serás el siguiente… sip! aras un gran trabajo! – comento Bridgette con cierto aire juguetón pero convencida de sus palabras.

-¿a qué se refieren?- dijo Adrien confundido.

-nada importante por el momento.- se apresuró a decir Félix mientras observaba a Bridgette con cierto reproche. –además eso todavía no lo sabemos.

-ok, ok ya no diré nada, pero no me veas así- al decir esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a ver a todos lados como buscando algo- y ¿dónde se encuentra la cocina en este palacio? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-la comida ya se encuentra lista, y sus maletas ya se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones – hablo Natalie llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarse?- pregunto Adrien

-solo nos quedaremos hasta mañana en la noche-

-¿por qué tan poco tiempo?

-nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero tanto Bridgette como yo tenemos cosas que hacer en Italia – comentaban mientras avanzaban al comedor

-y después me volveré a quedar solo…- suspiro Adrien notablemente deprimido

- **ya no estarás solo** , te lo prometo- dijo Bridgette mientras acariciaba su cabello, Adrien no sabía por qué pero las palabras de esta chica le hacía confiar ciegamente en ella, así que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientas ingresaban al comedor.

Félix y Bridgette se sentaron juntos y Adrien se sentó delante de su hermano.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo ese comedor se vio más animado, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido 4 años atrás, con risas, bromas y una plática animada de parte de Bridgette contando anécdotas de ella, Félix y sus aventuras en la preparatoria, de su trayecto hacia Francia, el por qué se tardaron en llegar debido a que habían perdido su equipaje y también salió el tema de que ella también había venido a visitar a unos parientes que tenía en la ciudad de parís, entre muchos temas que le sacaron más de una carcajada a Adrien.

Ya durante el postre que consistía de unos deliciosos croissant; Los cuales son favoritos de los hijos Agreste, ya que su madre solía preparárselos cuando eran niños, estas habían sido especialmente para este día en conmemoración a ella.

\- por cierto hermano ¿qué relación tienen ustedes dos?- tanto Félix como Bridgette se atragantaron con el pan a causa de esta pregunta.

-he… bueno nosotros…- trato de contestar Bridgette un tanto nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de la puerta del comedor.

-a mí también me gustaría saber eso- expreso el señor Agrese mientras caminaba en dirección a su respectivo asiento en la mesa con Natalie siguiéndolo desde atrás

-padre- mencionaron los dos chicos mientas se paraban de la mesa. Bridgette los imito y también se levantó.

-Natalie trae mi cena por favor.- ordeno el señor de la casa.

-enseguida- contesto mientras se retiraba del comedor.

\- y bien estoy esperando - Gabriel agreste seguía de pie mientras observaba a sus 2 "invitados" en espera de una respuesta.

-padre ella es Bridgette una excompañera de mi instituto y también se encuentra estudiando en Italia, no muy lejos de mi escuela- contesto Félix a la pregunta de su padre.

-mu-mucho gusto señor agreste, mi no-nombre es bri-bridgette Cheng- Magne y estoy saliendo con su hijo- _(me invente el otro apellido_ ) dijo bridgette con un notorio nerviosismo en sus palabras mientras se inclinaba en forma respetuosa.

-no tienes cara de abogada- comento el señor Agrese observando detenidamente a la joven.

-no, yo estoy estudiando gastronomía, señor- consiguió decir sin tartamudear.

-ya veo- la cara seria del señor no desapareció ni un segundo, haciendo que los nervios de la joven aumentaran, al momento en el que trajeron la cena todos los presentes tomaron asiento de nuevo. – ¿Planean quedarse mucho tiempo?-

-nos iremos mañana en la noche, en lo que realizamos unos asuntos que bridgette y yo tenemos.

-entendido, Adrien si ya acabaste de cenar, retírate a tu cuarto a terminar tus deberes que mañana tendrás que regresar a cumplir con tu agenda

-pero padre yo quería pasar tiempo con…

-no me contestes Adrien, tu hermano también tiene cosas que hacer mañana así que no lo molestes y ve a tu habitación en este instante- a pesar de que no levanto la voz, su tono serio y grabe hacia que nadie pudiera negarse a sus órdenes.

-como ordenes padre- Adrien se retiró del comedor resignado, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la mansión alcanzo a escuchar como Félix y su padre empezaban una discusión

"no seas tan duro con el solo es un niño" "deja de verlo como un niño, él ya tiene que empezar a ser responsable",

Adrien solo apresuro su paso para llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se aventó en su cama boca abajo.

Claro esa era una de las razones por las que su hermano se fue de la casa, las constantes peleas por su culpa, su futuro, su vida, su tiempo, su comportamiento, debates eternos sobre si era un niño o un adulto, toda su vida era decidida por ese hombre al que llamaba padre.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana observando la luna y las estrellas que se lograban apreciar, como deseaba salir de su casa y sentirse libre aunque sea por un momento, hacer lo que él quisiera, comportarse como él quisiera, sin tener el peso que tenía que cargar gracias a su apellido, solo ser el, sin tener que preocuparse por su imagen y el qué dirán.

De repente escucho unos golpes en su puerta, Adrien corrió a su escritorio y saco su tarea de sus cursos de verano. – adelante-

En la puerta apareció Bridgette y se acercó al joven.

-hola pequeño, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Bridgette acariciándole su hermosa cabellera rubia.

-sí, así siempre eran las cosas antes de que Félix se fuera, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo Adrien notoriamente deprimido.

-no deberías acostumbrarte al sufrimiento y menos a tu edad – trato de consolar la chica.

-esta es la mala suerte con la que he nacido y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, solo esperar a que mi padre me reconozca-

-la mala suerte no es para siempre,- pronuncio mientras caminaba hacia la ventana del cuarto del chico- no se tal vez tu amuleto de la buena suerte se encuentra en algún lugar de esta ciudad – Adrien volteo a verla ella se encontraba señalando a la torre Eiffel que se encontraba iluminada con luces de color amarillo con la luna atrás de esta. – y no te preocupes, tu padre llegara a reconocerte pronto, y no nada más el, sino toda la ciudad de parís aclamara tu nombre!- dijo de una forma juguetona con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; De nuevo sintió aquel cálido sentimiento que de alguna forma hacia que el creyera todas sus palabras.

-demonios no se puede dialogar con ese hombre- se quejó Félix mientras ingresaba al cuarto de su hermano.

-tal vez podrías dialogar con él, si en vez de gritarle en verdad dialogaras con él - lo regaño Bridgette al rubio mayor.

-si como no…- refunfuño el joven

-entonces ¿se lo darás ahora?- pregunto Bridgette mientras se recargaba cerca de la puerta de la alcoba.

-sí, así que gette ¿nos dejarías un rato a solas por favor? –pidió el Félix haciendo mención del sobre nombre que le daba a su novia en el cual su pronunciación casi sonaba como un "je t'aime"

-claro ¡honey! - coreo la chica mientras salía del cuarto en busca del suyo.

-¿je t'aime?- sonrió Adrien al escuchar el apodo de la joven, esa era la primera vez que veía a su hermano actuar de esa manera, nunca pensó que algo tan cursi pudiera salir de un chico como él.

-ya quiero ver cuando estés enamorado, estoy seguro de que tú serás más cursi que yo, además eso sirve para que haga lo que digo sin poner peros…- lo reto su hermano mayor con cierto tono juguetón, los dos hermanos rieron por un rato, hasta que Félix tomo asiento en el borde de la cama de su hermano.

-ven tengo que mostrarte algo…- menciono mientras sacaba de su chaleco un anillo color negro con una pequeña hulla de gato verde en el centro.

-creo que eso no es para mi hermano, ¿quieres que le hable a Bridgette?- dijo bromeando y al mismo tiempo extrañado por ver que el anillo tenia grabada una huella de gato color verde.

-jajá muy gracioso, este anillo era de nuestra madre… - tras esas palabras Adrien acerco la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se colocó alado de su hermano.

-ella me lo encargo para que te lo diera en su momento - miro el anillo con bastante cariño, gracias a el había pasado muchas aventuras, conoció a la chica de sus sueños y le entrego cierta libertad que sabía que ya no iba a vivir.

Adrien vio esto, y observo dicho anillo con una mirada parecida, pero él lo hacía por el recuerdo de su madre.

-toma-dijo extendiéndole el anillo con cierto esfuerzo al no querer separarse de este, pero sabía que aquel ya no iba a reaccionar ante él.

-pero, se ve que tú le tienes gran cariño, ¿no quisieras mejor quedártelo tú?- pregunto inocente el muchacho al desconocer aquello que se ocultaba detrás de este regalo.

-me encantaría pero no, esto ya es inservible en mis manos- acabo tomando la mano de Adrien y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha

En cuanto el anillo fue depositado en su dedo una voz algo chillona resonó en su cabeza

-¡haa! Por fin! Más vale que tu si me des queso! Tu serás el próximo chat noir Adrien…

-eh? ¿Espera que fue esa voz?- dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando el origen de esta.

-mamá siempre supo que era tuyo- comento mientas se paraba de la cama del chico y emprendía su camino afuera de la habitación- sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero no sirve de nada que yo te lo diga- antes de abandonar por completo el cuarto Félix volteo a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa típica de él cuándo había sido "un pequeño gatito" algo juguetona y llena de egocentrismo

\- es más divertido descubrir todo conforme pasan las cosas- sin más cerró la puerta blanca dejando a Adrien con mil y un preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Que había sido esa voz? ¿Porque su madre dejo eso para él? ¿Quién era chat noir? ¿Por qué queso? Y la que más lo atormentaba ¿desde cuándo su hermano sonreía de esa forma?

* * *

no se ustedes pero yo creo que felix seria mas abierto después de estar con bridgette un buen rato ademas de como se trata de su familia el dejaría ver ese lado juguetón suyo que no muestra a la sociedad.

a y en cuanto a bridgette no se si ella también iba a diseñar moda, pero por el viaje a Italia preferí que estudiara cosina y bueno creo que eso es todo

quejas? sugerencias? no nada? ok :(

gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 4 la prima Bridgette

**Todos los personajes de miraculous Ladybug NO son míos, todos los derechos reservados para su respectivo creador y compañías que lo apoyan)?**

 **Este es un fic basado en mis teorías, gracias por darle una oportunidad :3**

* * *

la prima bridgette

El día se encontraba despejado, con los primeros rayos de sol saliendo del horizonte bañando a la hermosa Francia en un hermoso tono anaranjado, la ciudad del amor no se podría ver mejor, las palomas volaban juntas casi como si danzaran, las personas pasaban de un lado a otro cumpliendo con sus deberes.

Una joven de 14 años se encontraba en la azotea de su cuarto sentada en un camastro mientras dibujaba alegremente en su libreta bocetos de vestidos y trajes coloridos, había mejorado considerablemente comparado con los dibujos que hacía de niña, estos eran más exactos y elegantes, la ropa que diseñaba para sus muñecas hace dos años ya eran simples bosquejos inservibles si te ponías a compararlos.

Eran no más de las 8 de la mañana un día de vacaciones, pero la inspiración la había invadido en medio de un sueño así que sin dudarlo y todavía con su pijama la joven se dedicó a dibujar aquello que algún día la llevarían a cumplir su sueño.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus diseños que no escucho a su madre cuando le grito para desayunar. La madre al ver que su distraída hija no bajaba por más que gritaba decidió subir a verla y al encontrarla tan centrada en su mayor sueño casi se le parte el corazón al interrumpirla

-Marinette el desayuno- le dijo suavemente en su oído, esto provocó que la chica saltara asustada por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal, provocando que callera del camastro y terminara en el suelo con los pies en alto

-mamá! No me des esos sustos! -reclamo la chica en tono juguetón, nunca se atrevería a levantarle la voz a su amada madre.

-si me hubieras hecho casa cuando te grite desde el comedor no tendría que hacer esto- contesto a la defensiva la señora Sabine

-perdón no escuche - dijo ya levantada con su libreta en manos - pero mira! Ya casi acabo este diseño ¿verdad que es hermoso? No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza anoche, después de desayunar iré a comprar la tela para empezar a confeccionarlo- sus ojos no se apartaban de su dibujo mientras pensaba en los colores y tipo de tele que ocuparía.

-o no! eso no, hoy tu no vas a ningún lado- dijo su madre mientras retiraba el cuaderno de las manos de su hija

\- ¿por qué?- pregunto Marinette algo exaltada por el cambio de sus planes

-lo olvidaste cierto? - Sabine la miro como toda madre cuando los hijos olvidan hacer algún mandado - hoy viene tu prima Bridgette a visitarnos y necesito que me ayudes en la cocina

A Marinette se le abrieron los ojos al recordar aquello ¡claro como pido olvidarlo! ¡Bridgette venia de visita!

Ella y Bridgette eran grandes amigas casi hermanas, no tanto que como con Alya pero si era alguien muy importante para ella, como se le había olvidado que hoy venia!

-mi cuarto es un desastre!- Grito mientras baja de la azotea y empezaba a recoger su ropa y una que otra cosa que tenía tiara

-por buda! _(En china creen en buda ¿no? ._. )_ Que voy a hacer contigo, anda baja a desayunar, luego recoges tu habitación pero rápido porque me tienes que ayudar en la cocina

Tras oír esto Marinette dejo lo que ya tenía en manos en su lugar y se dirigió al comedor con su madre.

Mientras tanto el comedor de la mansión agreste era un completo caos con Félix y Bridgette discutiendo de forma graciosa ante los ojos de Adrien, no eran como las peleas que su hermano tenía con su padre esta estaba muy lejos de ser una discusión seria.

La pelea había iniciado por que Félix regaño a Bridgette por ponerle mucha miel a sus hot cakes/ panqueques a lo cual la chica respondió que era la cantidad normal, que él le echaba muy poca porque era un amargado, luego se saltaron al tema de quien comía más dulces, luego fue por la comida y de ahí se fueron al peso, al final gano Bridgette al enojarse, Adrien solo observaba como Félix termino pidiendo perdón.

Sin duda un desayuno muy peculiar y alegre para los tres, esto se vio interrumpido cuando Nathalie anuncio que Adrien tenía que retirarse a su cesión de modelaje, el joven agreste obedeció sin reclamos echándose su último bocado a la boca, tomo sus cosas y después se acercó a su hermano.

-supongo que ya no te veré aquí cuando vuelva ¿no es así?- pregunto con aire triste

-nuestro vuelo sale a las 7 pero tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes-respondió Félix al estar de vacaciones el turismo era excesivo en la ciudad del amor es por eso que tenían que llegar antes.

-ya vendremos después con más calma y nos quedaremos más tiempo, así podrás contarnos todas tus aventuras- dijo Bridgette mientras acariciaba por última vez su cabello con una dulce voz.

\- ¿aventuras? Solo que quieran oír como son las clases de esgrima no creo que me pase nada interesante-

-Adrien, tu vida está por cambiar en más de una manera, pero sé que podas afrontar cualquier obstáculo, después de todo mamá te dejo es anillo a ti-

-a que se refieren con...

-joven Adrien la limosina ya lo espera afuera.- comento Nathalie mientras apuntaba la entada

-anda ve, te prometo que nos veremos pronto-

-cuídate mucho pequeño

Los tres se despidieron con un abrazo y Adrien se retiró del comedor dirigiéndose a la limosina.

-¿crees que estará bien?- pregunto Bridgette con un poco de angustia en su voz

-claro, después de todo no estará solo, ya encontrara a esa otra persona que lo acompañara en sus aventuras ¿no es así?- respondió Félix con un una voz un poco coqueta mientras tomaba a Bridgette de la cintura para abrazarla, trato de robarle un beso a esta pero lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-en eso tienes razón, si resulta ser ella estoy segura de que aran un gran equipo- quito su dedo de los labios del rubio y le dio un besos rápido demasiado para el gusto del joven- pero ahora es tiempo de que me vaya a cambiar, yo también tengo que irme.- dijo mientras se separaba del rubio y subía en dirección a su habitación. Dejando a un rubio con un pequeño puchero por no obtener lo que quería

-ok, y yo... su pongo que también me voy a arreglar, también tengo cosas que hacer y... eso, así...- dijo más para sí mismo que para que alguien lo oyera.

En la panadería Dupain Marinette se encontraba preparando una deliciosa charlota de fresas y crema bavaroise a la vainilla, el postre favorito de su prima, solo le faltaba colocar las fresas de una forma que quedaran más vistosas y apetecibles.

-Marinette, hija podrías ir a entregar unos pedidos a la catedral de notre dame?- pregunto su padre con una pequeña caja de pastelillos en su mano.

-pero papá, Bridgette no tardará mucho en venir y eso está a media hora de aquí – dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y caminaba hacia su padre.

-por favor hija, está por empezar la hora pico y necesito a tu madre ayudándome en la tienda, sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero Bridgette se quedara hasta las 5 así que si te apresuras la podrás pasar un buen rato con ella- trato de convencer a su hija, sabía que ella en verdad quería ver a su prima, pero este a pesar de ser un encargo pequeño tenía una gran importancia ya que los monjes eran unos clientes muy importantes para la panadería.

-pero son las 12 y serian media hora de ida y media hora de vuelta eso quiere decir que solo la vería por 4 horas! Y no la he visto desde que se fue a Italia, Papá no me hagas esto por favor- suplico su hija ante el pedido de su padre.

-por favor hija sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, anda te daré dinero para el transporte así solo será media hora ¿te parece?- dijo mientras sacaba un poco de dinero de su cartera para que su hija no se tardara mucho.

-está bien! –con resignación la joven tomo el dinero y el paquete de pastelillos

Salió de su casa y camino a paso rápido hacia la parada del autobús que la llevaría a su destino, aveses odiaba ese lado suyo de "no pude negarme" como le decía Alya, pero que podría hacer así era ella, le resultaba muy difícil el negar algún favor, ayudar cada vez que pudiera era algo que le gustaba y decir que no, solo la hacía sentir culpable con ella misma, su camión paso minutos después de haber llegado a la parada y emprendió su camino.

20 minutos después de que Marinette se fue, una joven de 18 años llego dando pequeños saltitos a la ajetreada panadería, había salido de la mansión agreste desde hace dos horas, pero se había tomado su tiempo para pasear como una turista, Félix había insistido en que un auto la llevara pero ella se negó y decidió visitar lugares que la llenaban de recuerdos incluidos el parque enfrente de la panadería y el instituto en el que había conocido a Félix, se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de que faltaban 2 semanas para el inicio de clases algunos de sus exprofesores se encontraban ahí, así que el tiempo se le fue volando, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 12:30.

Entro por la panadería encontrándose con sus tíos bastante ocupados, sin embargo esto no evito que la mujer asiática la saludara con una enorme sonrisa.

-hola pequeña! Bueno ya ni tan pequeña, como esta- dijo mientras atendía la caja registradora.

-muy bien tía y usted?- con un beso rápido en la mejilla la chica saludo a su tía para que ella pudiera seguir con su trabajo.

-Muy ocupada querida, anda toma el pan que se te antoja yo pago- dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-gracias tía!- Bridgette tomo una galletas de con chispas de chocolate y una la metió en su bolso. – supongo que el tío está en la cocina ¿no es así? ¿Dónde está Marinette?

-ella fue a dejar un encargo hasta la catedral llegara en unos 20 minutos más o menos, sube a la casa querida y prende la tele si quieres nosotros subiremos en un rato- la parisina hiso caso a lo que le dijeron pero antes de subir asomo su cabeza a la cocina y saludo a su tío con la mano desde la puerta.

Al subir se dio cuenta que la casa no había cambiado mucho desde que ella vivía ahí, unos sillones nuevos no hacían gran diferencia, pero cosas como algunos cuadros chinos que pertenecían a su padre seguían en algunas paredes, la chica quería subir al cuarto y ver si seguía ahí el motivo principal de su visita a parís, pero el cuarto ya no era de ella así que solo le quedaba esperar a su prima, prendió la tele y se quedó viendo por unos minutos hasta que sus tíos subieron.

Después de la hora pico ellos cerraron la tienda para poder convivir con su sobrina. Platicaron sobre cosas comunes come era la vida en Italia, como se encontraban sus padre y demás temas.

Cuando el reloj marco la 2:00 una cansada Marinette llego por fin a su casa. El trafico había sido el más horrendo que ella hubiera presenciado se había llevado más tiempo del pensado, subió con pereza las escaleras que conducían a la sala.

-ya llegue! - grito mientras se tiraba al sofá de boca abajo.

-bienvenida hija, gracias por el favor! - le respondió su padre desde la cocina

-Marineeetteeee!- de un grito Bridgette se abalanzo encima de Marinette haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-Bridgette!- y como si sus energías fueran renovadas empezaron a dar vueltas por el suelo mientras reían a todo pulmón.

-ok creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar así que nos retiramos!- dijo Sabine mientras se retiraba junto a su esposo para volver a abrir la panadería.

-el pastel que preparaste sigue en el refri mari, siéntete como en ti casa Bridgette.

-gracias tío- respondió todavía desde el suelo, Marinette se había levantado a traer el pastel hace unos segundos.

-ven vamos al cuarto- dijo mientras subía la escaleras y con una mano abrió la trampilla, cuando Bridgette entro a este se asombró por el intenso color rosa que decoraba en las paredes.

Observo todo el lugar estaba bastante bien y veía más espacio del que ella recordaba, esto tal vez se debía a que el cuarto estaba recogido, un pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa por tal pensamiento.

-Bridgette!- escucho una pequeña voz bastante conocida.

-Tikki...- empezó a buscar el origen de la voz, sabía que no lo encontraría así de fácil, pero escuchar esa pequeña voz una vez más la inundo de felicidad, y eso le alegro de sobre manera ella sería la siguiente estaba segura.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto Marinette

-eh... ¡Que es mucho rosa! Se ve más iluminado de lo que recordaba- mintió aun no era el momento de sacar aquella conversación.

\- el azul no estaba mal, pero creo que este color va más con migo- coloco el pastel en la mesita del diván del cuarto y ambas se sentaron en el suelo, empezaron a platicar de trivialidades y a actualizarse en cuanto a sus vidas

-entonces nos casaremos y tendremos 2 no, 3 hijos y dos hámsteres!- la mayor reía a carcajadas por las locuras que decía su prima. Con el poco tiempo ya estaba más que segura que su pequeña prima seria perfecta para ser la siguiente, además de que había encontrado algo bastante interesante relacionado con el joven agreste, solo esperaba que ella no tuviera que pasar por el mismo rechazo y dolor que había tenido antes de irse de Francia.

Aun así sabía que sus aventuras y experiencias serían mucho mejor que las suyas.

-por cierto Marinette, de pura casualidad no viste unos aretes rojos por aquí.-ella sabía que todavía se encontraban en ese cuarto, sino no hubiera escuchado la voz de Tikki.

-¿unos aretes rojos?... creo... pero no recuerdo donde los deje...-la chica cerro los ojos tratando de recordar donde los había visto por última vez – creo... están colgados ahí – Marinette apunto a un pequeño cacho de tela donde tenía varios aretes colgados, de todo tipo, ambas se levantaron para buscar los aretes que había mencionado Bridgette.

-podía jurar que estaba aquí- dijo mientras observaba con cuidado todos los pares de aretes que tenía, unos tenían forma graciosa de gatos, pandas, de corazones e incluso tenía unos de hello kittie, otros eran más elegantes, que consistían en alguna cadenita de oro y alguna piedrita decorando. Pero no pudieron encontrar los aretes rojos.

-qué es esto?- pregunto Bridgette mientras abría una pequeña caja de madera rosa con puntos

-ha es mi joyero tal vez este ahí- dijo mientras sacaba muchas pulseras y collares de cuentas y cadenas enrolladas entre sí, hasta que escucharon que algo se caía.

-son estos! –Bridgette los recojo del suelo con mucho cuidado, cerró sus manos en forma de puño encerrando los artes en su mano y los acerco a ella como si los quisiera abrazar.

-son bastante lindos, los use por unos días después de mudarnos, pero no me combinaban mucho, tu sabes por el color rojo, sería mejor unos negros o blancos.

-jaja ¿tú crees?- dijo Bridgette mientras los observaba – pues yo pienso que se te verían muy hermosos, vamos déjame ver como se te ven

-ok- respondió mientras los tomaba de la mano de su prima y se acercaba al espejo para ponérselos.- ciertamente son hermosos, pero te digo que no combi...

-ya es tiempo Marinette, tú eres Ladybug!-

-que! Que fue eso!- grito la pequeña parisina mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-sabes, puede sonar raro, pero esos aretes eran de mi padre, al parecer tuvo su tiempo de rebeldía y quiso usar los aretes para retar la moda de esos tiempos, jaja- dijo mientras se acercaba a Marinette y observaba los artes tocándolos levemente.-el me los dio pensando que yo sería la siguiente pero Tikki me dijo lo contrario, yo solo le fui útil por un tiempo, solo la ayude a patrullar que el mal no se acercara, pero al parecer tú vas a vivir más aventuras que yo!

-¿Que? Espera no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿quién es Ladybug? ¿Por qué dices que yo soy la siguiente? ¿Quién es Tikki? ¿qué es todo eso?- pregunto la más joven mientras hacía gestos exagerados y daba vueltas por toda la habitación al no entender nada.

-jajaja tranquila Marinette, todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco conforme vayan pasando los días, no sería divertido si te explico todo yo- contesto desde el diván del cuarto mientras veía a su contraria,

-esos aretes significaron mucho para mi padre y para mí- la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía pero se lograba notar un poco de tristeza en su voz- y ahora lo serán para ti, Marinette,- la mayor se volvió a acercar a Marinette mientras para abrazarla, para después susurrarle - júrame que los vas a cuidar y que no te los vas a quitar al menos por esta noche, es tu decisión aceptarlos o no, pero solo por hoy déjatelos puestos, ¿me lo prometes?- su voz se entre corto como si quisiera llorar, Marinette no sabía el por qué pero de alguna forma supo que esto era importante para su prima.

-no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando, pero lo are no me quitare los aretes en lo que resta del día.- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-gracias Marinette, sé que aras un gran trabajo y que tú lo amaras más que yo...- de hiso el abrazo para verla directamente a los ojos- ella te ayudara y te quitara todas esas dudas que tienes ahora, créeme cuando te digo que es una gran amiga.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera formular palabra el celular de Bridgette sonó, la dueña de este se acercó a su bolsa y contesto

-bueno... si... si, ya acabe... si, si es ella...ok, luego te cuento todo... ¿en 10 minutos? ¿Tan rápido son las 5? ... ok ya voy saliendo... si, te veo en la entrada de la panadería...-después de que colgó se volteo hacia su prima y la volvió a abrazar- me tengo que ir pero prometo que regresare pronto y pasaremos más tiempo juntas ¿ok?- sonrió con total seguridad mientras se alejaba del abrazo.

-te estaré esperando con otro postre- respondió Marinette igualmente con una sonrisa- vamos, te acompaño a la puerta-

Ambas bajaron y pasaron por la panadería para que pudiera despedirse de sus tíos apropiadamente. Cuando una limosina se estaciono frente del negocio, Bridgette se despidió por última vez de Marinette –cuida de Tikki por favor, le gustan mucho las galletas- sin más se alejó de ella y se fue corriendo, Félix la esperaba con la puerta abierta y cuando ella ingreso dentro él la siguió.

-¿y bien como estuvo?- Pregunto Félix un tiempo después de que la limosina avanzo.

-bastante bien estoy segura de que ellos aran un buen equipo, tal vez hasta mejor que nosotros.

bueno estoy segura de que la mayoría ya vio el origen de los miraculous en coreano, y aunque esta genial, siento que le falto mas emoción, perooo bueno que se puede hacer aun así lo ame.

a pesar de que ahora se que mi teoría es total mente errónea la voy a acabar de subir no me quiero quedar con la idea en mi cabeza

gracias por leer :3


	5. Chapter 5 yo soy tikki y yo soy plagg

**Todos los personajes de miraculous Ladybug NO son míos, todos los derechos reservados para su respectivo creador y compañías que lo apoyan)?**

 **Este es un fic basado en mis teorías, gracias por darle una oportunidad :3**

Un cap., un poco diferente debido a que Plagg y Tikki van a explicar lo mismo hice o trate de que aparecieran juntos pero separados… o sea amm… no sé cómo explicar XD

Solo lo quiero volver a remarcar esto está hecho a base de mis teorías, no tiene nada que ver con los verdaderos orígenes de la serie

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 9, la torre Eiffel no hace mucho que había prendido sus luces dando un aire romántico digno de la ciudad del amor.

Dentro de los suburbios de esta ciudad dos jóvenes contemplaban el cielo, aunque distanciados por varios kilómetros compartían los mismos sentimientos, pensamientos y dudas.

La Inquietud era uno de los principales que se colaban en su mente, algo muy dentro de sí les hacía sentir que su vida estaba por cambiar, tal vez fueron las palabras de sus mayores o aquella voz que escucharon por escasos segundos, no lo sabían con seguridad, pero algo cambiaria de eso no tenían duda.

La cosa era… ¿Qué cambiaría? ¿Sería para bien o para mal? ¿Cómo afectaría en sus vidas?

9:30

La joven parisina empezó a temblar por estar tanto tiempo en su azotea sin suéter. Decidió entrar a su cuarto a buscar uno. De camino a su closet paso delante de su espejo, se paró y se acercó a observar esos aretes de los cuales no sabía más allá de lo que la avía dicho su prima hace unas horas, pero aun así seguía sin saber nada, no sabía por qué era tan importante que ella no se los quitara, pero cumpliría su promesa.

Al mismo tiempo un joven rubio se encontraba sentado cerca de su ventana observando aquel anillo entregado por su hermano, pero cual dueña fue su amada madre, de alguna manera ese anillo le traía una extraña alegría, casi como si teniéndolo a su lados pudiera salir de su mundo y entrar a uno completamente diferente y loco, si su madre se lo había dejado solo a él. De ahora en adelante ese sería su más preciado tesoro.

Sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos y observando con detenimiento sus propios objetos una luz los segó por varios segundos, cuando esta se dispersó pudieron observar a unas criaturas ubicadas seca de sus rostros.

Tikki-hola Marinette, yo soy Tikki, ¡un placer!

Plagg-hola Adrien, yo soy Plagg ¿tienes mi queso?

-¡HAAAA!- ambos jóvenes se sobre saltaron y dieron un brinco hacia atrás cayendo de sentón, aun en el suelo ambos se alejaron lo más posible de sus respectivas criaturas hasta chocar con pared.

P-oye tranquilo viejo, solo te pedí queso, no es para que hagas esa cara.

Adrien- ¿Q-qué cosa eres tú?- pregunto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo todavía temeroso del ser.

p- Que grosero, yo no soy una cosa, soy un kwami!- exclamo orgulloso de sí mismo el pequeño que fácilmente se la notaban rasgos gatunos, orejas puntiagudas, unos bigotes, colmillos y unos enormes ojos verdes.

Marinette- ¿un kwami? ¿Qué es eso?- la joven no salía de su impresión, pero al ver que la pequeña no le hacía daño, se relajó un poco.

T-Los kwamis fuimos principalmente creados para mantener la paz y la armonía en el mundo humano, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias ahora somos los encargado de cuidar, escoger y guiar a los miraculous y sus portadores!- la pequeña criatura era de un hermoso color carmesí de pies a cabeza, excepto por 3 puntos negros uno se ubicaba en la parte superior de su cabeza y las otras dos estaban ubicadas en sus mejillas y portaba unos hermosos ojos negros con tonalidades violetas.

A-Que son los miraculous?- pregunto ya sin temor el rubio al pequeño kwami

P- ¿Qué tu hermano no te dijo nada?- al ver que el chico negaba con la cabeza Plagg soltó un sonoro suspiro- ese Félix me dejo el trabajo más difícil, enserio se parece a tu madre! También me dejo que yo le explicara todo, a ver por donde empiezo…

T- los miraculous, son unas joyas mágicas por así decirlo que contienen grandes poderes, los cuales son concedidos a ciertas personas que cuentan con energías compatibles con la joya, en tu caso la joya son los aretes que llevas puestos, tus energías es aquella buena suerte que te rodea querida Marinette.

M-buena suerte ¿yo? Pero... Yo no tengo tan buena suerte, ni siquiera puedo hablarle al chico que me gusta ¿cómo puede ser esa suerte?.-dijo ya más segura de sí misma, sentada en el suelo de su cuarto mientras observaba a la pequeña kwami.

T- Pero estas en su mis clase ¿no?, solo mira a tu alrededor Marinette, tienes dos padres que te aman, una hermosa casa, grandes amigos que te quieren y precian mucho, un enorme talento y un sueño que quieres cumplir y lo más importante para ser un portador de estos aretes, tienes un enorme corazón, la bondad, el amor, felicidad y la amabilidad que te rodea contagia a todos los que te conocen. No todas las personas pueden contar con todo lo que tú tienes.- su voz sonaba dulce pero segura de sus palabras.

Marinette se quedó un poco pensativa jamás se había fijado en esos pequeños detalles que sabía que si era cierto, no todos contaban con esas cosas y características- ¿pero tu como sabes todo eso de mí?

T-para eso fui creada, para encontrar personas con esas características y en toda la ciudad de parís tú eres la única que las tiene, por eso me quede aquí en tu cuarto, esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

A-ya veo así que es por mi mala suerte, mi padre, mi madre, mi vida-comento con una voz suave y pensativa, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en una posición fetal cerca de la pared con la que había chocado momentos antes. Ciertamente a pesar de tener todos los lujos posibles él seguía sin estar completo, el amor de su padre el anhelo de que él lo viera, ocultar todo sentimiento detrás de su falsa sonrisa y esos perfectos modales la completa soledad que sentía en su interior, era el chico que tenía todo, pero no tenía nada- pero ¿cómo es que mi hermano y mi madre sabia de ti?

P-por siglos nosotros los kwamis hemos erradicado el mal de este mundo, buscando portadores por todo este, unas fuertes energías negativas han estado rondando por esta parte del mundo en las últimas décadas, tu madre y tu hermano fueron portadores de patrullaje encargados de solo encontrar de dónde provenía, pero las energías desaparecieron después de un tiempo, ni tu madre ni tu hermano tuvieron que pelear, pero últimamente la energía negativa han sido más fuertes en los últimos días, por lo tanto me temo que tú y tu compañera o compañero si tendrán que pelear contra el mal.

M- ¡Alto! ¡Espera solo un segundo! Estas diciendo que ¡Yo! Voy a pelear contra villanos así como ¿un tipo de súper heroína?- simplemente no podía creer todo esto, ¿porque ella? Ok ya le habían explicado el por qué pero…- yo no puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera ¡se pelear! ¡No soy fuerte! Soy torpe y distraída como se supone que yo voy a salvar al mundo de fuerzas malignas y ese tipo de cosas.-exclamaba mientras hacía caras exageradas, movía las manos a todas direcciones y caminaba dando vueltas por su habitación (al todo estilo Marinette XD)

T- Por eso no temas-dijo deteniendo su camino colocándose de nuevo cerca de su cara- yo te brindare las fuerzas y las habilidades necesarias para el combate y con el tiempo tu podrás manejar perfectamente todo lo que estos poderes implican! Yo te guiare por tu camino.- su sonrisa calmo un poco a la parisina.

M- entiendo, pero ese compañero que mencionaste… ¿cómo podre reconocerlo?

P-lo aras, ella o el será inconfundible, contara con un extravagante traje rojo con puntos negros, tú serás su apoyo, ya que solo él o ella cuanta con los poderes necesarios para liberar al mal.

A-¿entonces yo no puedo hacer nada? Si ella o él es el único que puede liberar el mal entonces ¿para qué me necesita?

P- su kwami y yo fuimos creados al mismo tiempo es por eso que tienen que estar los dos, ustedes serán un equipo, ni uno ni otro puede hacer nada sin el otro, existen más miraculous pero han existido épocas en los que ni siquiera uno se ha activado, así que no podría decirte si van a tener más compañeros en un futuro, así ha sido por siglos.

A-¿Plagg cierto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi hermano no te hubiera entregado a mí, porque yo y no él? No se supone que tenemos la misma suerte ¿no?

P-al principio así era, pero tu hermano ya ha podido superar aquella mala suerte, el encontró la felicidad alado de esa chica, la cual ha traído todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida, enfrento sus miedos y venció todo lo que lo ataba, además el mal se encuentra cerca de esta ciudad y él ya vive demasiado lejos como para volver a tomar el papel de chat noir.

T- el que ella me haya entregado a ti fue pura coincidencia, sin ella de todos modos me hubieras encontrado, pero hubiera tenido que usar más de mi energía haciendo que me notaras de alguna marera, al principio sé que ella me llevo consigo a su nueva casa, pero una pequeña parte de mí se quedó aquí así pude sentí tus energías en el momento que entraste por esa puertilla y aparecí delante de ti en ese momento, si tú no hubieras resultado ser la portadora igual mente hubiera aparecido delante de la o el otro portador sin importar en que parte del mundo se encontrara,- explico Tikki bastante seria pero la diminuta sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro

M-ya veo, así que de alguna u otra forma tú hubieras aparecido…

T- ¡Así es! Pero gracias a su pequeña ayuda es el por qué puedo seguir hablando contigo en este momento, pero no duraran mucho si no como algo pronto- la pequeña kwami bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada- si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías dar unas galletas?

P- ¡QUESO!- grito el gatito negro mientras se abalanzaba sobre este- o mi querido queso, cuantos años sin probar tu delicioso sabor- dijo antes de darle una enorme mordida.

A-ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano menciono el queso ayer- dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz por el olor tan fuerte que desprendía el cacho de queso que se había robado de su cocina

P-¿dijiste algo?- dijo con un enorme cacho de queso en sus mejillas- es mejor que te acostumbres al olor porque lo necesito para poder convertirte en chat noir.

A-y exactamente, ¿contra quién se supone que me voy a enfrentar? Tu solo has mencionado las energías negativas, pero ese no es nuestro enemigo en sí ¿o sí?

P-nuestro enemigo es un kwami antigua camarada nuestra, como todos los kwamis fuimos creados para ayudar a la raza humana y ayudarlos a que su mundo estuviera equilibrado, ella tenía como tarea buscar aquellas malas energías que existía en el mundo humano y eliminarlas, hacer que los humanos olvidaran sentimientos como el dolor, la ira, la venganza, miedos, avaricia, celos, soberbia, depresión, soledad, impotencia entre otros, pero sin importar cuantas veces ella absorbiera todos estos sentimientos, un mismo humano podía hacer renacer estos sentimientos por la más mínima provocación eso causo que de tantas energías negativas que absorbió su corazón se tiñera de negro y aquellas energías tomaron control de ella, a causa de ello empezó a repartir aquellos sentimientos entre el ser humano en vez de eliminarlos, por eso ahora los kwamis tenemos la tarea de detenerla y sellarla dentro de su propio miraculous, con ayuda de un portador ósea tú, si es que aceptas…

M- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo decidir? A pesar de tener todas esas energías que mencionaste ¿a un me puedo negar?

T- por supuesto, yo no te puedo obligar a aceptar algo que no quieras, el camino es peligroso, para sellarla a ella tendrás que pasar por muchos obstáculos y problemas, tanto físicos como psicológicos, es por eso que no puedo obligarte, si te niegas tendré que buscar a alguien más, pero he de admitir que sería muy difícil ya que tú eres perfecta, y yo nunca me he equivocado en todos los siglos que llevo haciendo este trabajo!- dijo orgullosa de sí misma termino de comerse su galleta

M- ¿El kwami, con el que vamos a luchar, es como tú o también necesita un portador? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- había tantas cosas que quería saber, simplemente quería saber todo lo posible para decidir si sería la primera en negarse a este pedido de ser Ladybug.

T- su nombre es "nuru" y como supusiste también necesita de un portador, igual que tú, su portador deba contar con ciertas energías en su caso con mucha oscuridad en su corazón, pero la única diferencia es que su portador no se puede negar, al estar llena de energías negativas ella solo las aumenta al grado de hacer que su portador actué en contra de su voluntad y solo la obedezca a ella. En otras palabras ella hace que su portador sufra más de lo que cualquier humano debería sufrir, día a día, ella lo hace recordar sus penas, su sufrimiento y todos los momentos más desgarradores de su vida.

Marinette quedo en shock ante tal declaración, esa persona sufría injustamente, ella no podía dejar que eso pasara, su corazón no le permitiría vivir tranquila de nuevo si no ayudaba a aquella pobra persona, simplemente no podía.

A-Plagg acepto, se lo que es vivir en tristeza diaria y no quiero que alguien más pase por esto, ayudare! Quiero ser el próximo chat noir- su decisión no iba a cambiar, de alguna forma lo sabía solo él podía hacer aquel trabajo, por algo había sido elegido.

P- Sabía que aceptarías niño! eres alguien de buen corazón a pesar de llevar la vida que tienes, no te arrepentirás te lo juro.- Plagg había hecho este trabajo por siglos, pero había una sensación en su pequeño cuerpo le decía que el iba a ser muy diferente de los portadores pasados, tal vez por fin había llegado la época en la que acabarían con ella para siempre.

A-entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar al kwami y a su portador liberarlo y sellar a la kwami ¿no?

P-ojala fuera tan sencillo chico, ella sabe que podemos sellarla de nuevo en su miraculous, por eso enviara a sus secuaces por nosotros, me refiero a los miraculous de chat noir y de tu compañera, su misión será liberar a la gente que será controlada por su portador y encontrar su guarida para sellarla

M-esto es muy complicado, ¿estás diciendo que la kwami va a encontrar a su portador y su portador hará secuaces los cuales serán personas comunes para que vengan por nosotros y los miraculous y nosotros tenemos que liberar a esta gente mientras defendemos los miraculous y buscamos su escondite al mismo tiempo?- dijo de corrido Marinette haciendo que el aire de sus pulmones se acabaran por completo

T- sí, resumido se podría decir que si- la kwami reía silenciosamente hacia las reacciones de su nueva portadora, sin duda ella sería una Ladybug única entre todas

M-tikki no se si podre con esto- se empezó a desanimar tras lo recién descubierto, se dejó caer en el diván de su cuarto pensando en los pros y los contras de esta nueva tarea.

T-no estarás sola, si las cosas se complican mucho los demás miraculous vendrán es su ayuda, yo te guiare en todo lo que pueda para que puedas con esto, te juro que no dejare que nada te pase!

M- gracias Tikki, Bridgette tenía razón eres una gran amiga- se sentó en su lugar y sostuvo a la pequeña "Catarina" entre sus manos acercándola a su rostro en forma de un pequeño abrazo

A-¿cómo son los demás? Me refiero, tu eres una especie de gato y mi compañero representara a una mariquita, los demás también son animales o son otro tipo de cosas, no se tal vez, un ser mágico como una hada, un mago o quizá un dragón-pregunto mientras observaba al gatito comer queso, le daba mucha curiosidad saber más de esa creatura.

P-no seas impaciente lo descubrirás todo a su debido tiempo, y no soy una especie de gato, SOY UN GATO NEGRO! Y soy mil veces mejor que un dragón-exclamo algo ofendido el kwami por la insinuación no ser un gato.

A-jeje ok, lo siento y… ¿cómo me voy a convertir en chat noir? ¿Acaso me tengo que diseñar un disfraz al estilo hombre araña? o algo así- si eso resultaba ser cierto, tendría que empezar a buscar a alguien de confianza para que le hiciera el traje ya que él era bastante torpe para aquello, por un instante vino a su mente su compañera de clases Marinette, que a pesar de ser tímida sabía que ella diseñaba trajes geniales, los había visto de reojo más de una vez

P-no se quien sea ese hombre con arañas, pero al convertirte yo te proporcionare un traje.

M-¿y cómo es el traje? ¿Lo puedo escoger yo? Por qué podría diseñar uno hermoso! Con una tela flexible y ligero para que me pueda mover-comentaba emocionada mientras en su mente se empezaba a imaginar varios diseños con una pequeña falda con pequeños holanes y un corset pegado a su cuerpo con una pequeña cápita saliendo de su espalda, todo el traje color rojo como la kwami- claro solo si tú me dejas…

T-jeje no te preocupes por el traje, con cada lady o lord bug es diferente, el traje se crea conforme a lo necesario y vital para el portador, también se adapta al estilo de la época actual, además de que la tela del traje será casi indestructible así te podrá proteger más que cualquier tela normal. Tendrá resistencia a golpes, al estiramiento, a rupturas, cierta resistencia al fuego, además de que es bastante ligera, contara con zapatos flexibles con los cuales te podrás mover con toda libertad por los tejados

M-¡wow! eso fue mas detallado de lo que esperaba- dijo mientras observaba como la pequeña terminaba de comer su última galleta

P-¿te gustaría probártelo?- observo a su ahora nuevo portador mientras se chupaba las pequeñas manitas que tenían algo de queso.

A-¿ahora? Pero ya casi son las 10 de la noche- el tiempo se había ido volando en toda la plática y explicaciones.

P-vamos, mi energía está completa, y he estado bastante tiempo sellado necesito estirarme un poco y tu empezar a descubrir y manejar tus habilidades. Además soy un CHATNOIR es normal que quiera salir de noche – dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

M-bien intentémoslo… amm… ¿cómo me transformo exactamente?

T- Solo tienes que decir Tikki transforma me! Y listo de lo demás me encargo yo- dijo orgullosa la mariquita

M y A -bien aquí voy

-Tikki transforma me!

-Plagg transfórmame!

* * *

Remarco! Son mis teorías aunque ya sabemos que son completamente falsas a mi me hubiera gustado que la presentación de los kwamis fuera asi, donde explicaran más cosas y todo, pero hay que recordar que es una serie dirigida a niños y supongo por eso la simplificaron tanto.

bueno... espero que les este gustado :3


	6. Chapter 6 Así nos conocimos

**Todos los personajes de miraculous Ladybug NO son míos, todos los derechos reservados para su respectivo creador y compañías que lo apoyan)?**

Solo lo quiero volver a remarcar esto está hecho a base de mis teorías, no tiene nada que ver con los verdaderos orígenes de la serie

* * *

 **Así nos conocimos**

Una luz los rodeo inmediatamente, alcanzaron a ver como sus respectivos kwamis se introducían en sus miraculous, y como si de una coreografía se tratase, empezaron a hacer movimientos pasando sus manos por los ojos haciendo que unos antifaces se formaran, aquella luz hiso aparecer sus trajes de forma mágica.

Adrien pasos sus manos por su cabello y unas pequeñas orejas de gato aparecieron.

Mientras Marinette termino su transformación alzando su pierna hasta un grado que ella creía imposible.

-increíble!- exclamaron ambos cuando la luz desapareció, corrieron al espejo más cercano y se quedaron observando su traje fascinados por lo que veían.

El traje de Ladybug consistía en uno de cuerpo completo pegado a su cuerpo su color predominante era el rojo y contaba con manchas negras como toda una mariquita! No tenía todo lo que ella había imaginado pero este diseño se veía mucho mejor

-oh Tikki esto es hermoso!- exclamo maravillada- tikki donde, donde estás?- pregunto al no obtener respuesta pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

*tranquila Marinette, en estos momentos me encuentro dentro de los aretes, pero no podre hablarte todas la veces que te transformes porque eso ocupa gran parte de mi energía y aria que la transformación durara poco, te guiare en los primeros días en lo que te acostumbras a tus nuevas habilidades, ahora dirígete a la ventana y da un gran salto, mientras no tengas miedo te prometo que no te pasara nada*

-auch!- se quejó un rubio con un traje negro de cuero, consistía en una chamara, un pantalón, orejas de gato y un cinturón amarado en su cintura en forma de cola – Plagg dijiste que no me pasaría nada

*jajajaja, eres el primer chat noir que no puede dar un salto tan simple como ese, jaja esperaba más de ti niño- un pequeño kwami se reía desde el interior del anillo por el salto fallido que dio su nuevo portador, a panes dio un salto en miedo repentino del joven rubio había estropeada la concentración del guardián haciendo que los dos cayeran.- te dije que no tuvieras miedo, eso fue lo que hiso que calleras, además agradece que estas vivo, si no tuvieras el traje ya no podrías ni moverte. Ahora párate e intenta escalar aquella pared.

El joven agreste sacudió sus ropas y obedeció al kwami, se acercó a la pared que rodeaba su casa y enterando las uñas en este empezó a trepar como todo un gato.

Al llegar a la sima este observo la ciudad con una gran emoción, podría hacerlo, escapar de su casa, debajo del antifaz ya no era Adrien agreste ahora solo era chat noir, un chico que aún vivía en el anonimato, dio otro salto hacia el tejado más cercano, cayendo con una gracia que solo lo emociono mas, por fin después de tanto tiempo deseándolo pudo escapar de su vida, se sintió libre por primera vez, ese sentimiento de libertad lo impulsaron a seguir saltando por los tejados de parís, carcajadas y gritos de alegría salían de su boca con cada salto, cada maroma y vuelta que daba

*muy bien ya lo estas controlando mejor*alabo Plagg al ver que el chico empezaba desenvolverse mejor en el traje. *ahora agarra el bastón que traes en la espalda con el podrás desplazarte de otra forma, puede estirarse y separarse a tu antojo, anda inténtalo*

Chat noir hiso lo que le dijeron y empezó a darle vueltas al bastón tratando de encontrar un botón o algo que lo ayudara para que hiciera todo lo que su compañero le dijo- esta cosa no sirve Plagg- se quejó al no encontrar nada

*no sé qué cosa estas buscando que le das tantas vueltas, solo concéntrate y piensa que quieres que haga, el racionara solo* chat noir se concentró y de repente el bastón se estrilo haciendo 10 veces más grande de lo que era en un inicio.

-genial!- con su nuevo descubrimiento empezó a saltar de nuevo usándolo solo cuando las distancias mayores, correr a pie era algo que le gustaba más.

Cansado se detuvo en un tejado, con la respiración entre cortada por el ejercicio empezó a observar la ciudad, se encontraba en una zona residencial, muchas casas y tejados juntos fueron su parque de juegos mientras descubría sus habilidades, de repente sus un nuevos instintos gatunos le alertaron que alguien se acercaba, tal vez por instinto, tomo el arma de su espalda y giro poniéndose en pose defensiva.

Pero al voltear se quedó hipnotizado ante la imagen que encontró, el tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en el que una chica de coletas y un traje rojo con puntos negros paso cerca de él saltando, sus ojos azules contrastaban perfectamente con la oscuridad de la noche y su cara brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro, se veía que ella disfrutaba tanto como el de esta nueva experiencia

Se detuvo unas casas delante de él, volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa, que estremeció al joven haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente, después se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la torre Eiffel con ayuda de su yo-yo, él no lo dudo mucho y empezó a perseguirla.

-orejas, cola y un traje negro, ¿él es el compañero del que hablabas Tikki?- pregunto Ladybug mientras corría y de reojo veía al gatito que la seguía no muy lejos de ella.

*Exactamente! Él debe ser el nievo chat noir tu compañero de ahora en adelante* la pequeña se encontraba todavía asombrada de cómo Marinette se había familiarizado tan rápidamente con sus nuevas habilidades, en sus portadores pasados siempre pasaban con cierta dificultad al empezar a desplazarse con el yo-yo pero ella había podido hacerlo a la primera, sin duda alguna había algo en esta Ladybug que la distinguía de las demás.

-Tikki mi identidad, se la tengo que decir a él?- pregunto Marinette, no le agradaba mucho el que alguien supiera quien era debajo de la máscara. Eso podría poner en riesgo a sus amigos y familiares.

*eso es decisión de ustedes, ni yo ni Plagg podemos intervenir en eso* aun que Tikki tuviera la habilidad de encontrar a Plagg en su forma de kwami ellos tenían una promesa que se habían hecho ambos, no revelar la identidad de su portador.

-entiendo eso me deja más tranquila- al finalizar de decir esto aterrizo en la punta de la torre Eiffel más alto de lo que la zona turística permitía.

Decidió esperar a chat noir en ese lugar, pero al voltear hacia la ciudad quedo enamorada de la vista que estaba enfrente de ella. Si ella ya había subido en esa torre desde que era una niña pero las luces de la ciudad las pocas estrellas que se visualizaban en el cielo y esa enorme luna llena, hacía que le invadiera un sentimiento cálido, esta era su ciudad, la ciudad del amor y de la moda, la ciudad donde había crecido, la ciudad que tanto amaba, sin duda alguna ella la protegería de todo mal.

Cuando chat la alcanzo se quedó de cuclillas mientras la observaba, ella parresia brillar más que las luces de la torre, sus ojos reflejaban amor por parís, por esta ciudad. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente e inevitablemente una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro, ella era hermosa de eso no tenía duda

*Oh no tu no! *Suspiro*Bueno supongo que ya es irrelevante, buena suerte romeo!* ¿cuantas veces ya había pasado esto?, la mayoría de los chat noir siempre terminaban embelesados por su compañera, en unos casos funcionaba y en otros no, muy frescamente en su mente se encontraban dos ejemplos Charlotte la madre de Adrien quien no lo consiguió y termino casándose con alguien que no era "su lord" y el otro era Félix el cual al final si salió con "su lady" aunque tuvo que soportar sus absurdos debates entre si aceptar a su acosadora u olvidarse de ella. Ahora era el turno de Adrien, a ver qué tal le iba a su nuevo portador.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de Plagg, chat noir se acercó lentamente a Ladybug - buenas noches my lady, no le parece una noche purrfecta- dijo mientras hiso una pequeña reverencia en forma caballerosa, pero usando un tono coqueto que jamás se atrevería a usar en su forma de civil, el antifaz lo hacía sentir seguro y lo aprovecharía completamente para dejar salir ese lado suyo que tenía reprimido.

-buenas noches chat noir y Es Ladybug, por favor no confundas las cosas- respondió saliendo se su ensoñación viendo a chat con cierta decepción, esperaba encontrar otro tipo de personalidad en el que sería su compañero.

-no lo tome a mal, señorita Ladybug solo era una forma más cariñosa de nombrar a mi compañera de batalla-su tono coqueto no desapareció, o si, esa libertad de expresión le fascinaba.

-se agradece el detalle gatito, pero que quede claro que no soy suya entendido- ella también disfrutaba de aquella libertad que el traje le obsequiaba, nunca como Marinette se atrevería a usar ese tono entre dominante y juguetón, se moriría de vergüenza antes de poder aunque sea una palabra en ese tono.

-eso ya lo veremos my lady- dijo al tiempo en el que tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso de esta.

Ladybug soltó una pequeña risita ante tal acto de coquetería, después se alejó de chat y se sentó al borde de la torre para observar un poco más la ciudad, chat noir la siguió y se sentó a su lado, ambos empezaron a columpiar sus pies tal cual niños y estuvieron un rato sumidos en un agradable silencio.

-tienes miedo?- pregunto chat en forma de susurro.

-un poco- respondió de la misma forma.- esta será una gran responsabilidad, ser un súper héroe no será fácil, podríamos incluso perder la vida en esta travesía- su vista no se despegaba de la ciudad su tono era serio y decidido

-tiene razón lady, esto será todo un catástrofe- no sabía de donde había venido el chiste, pero le pareció chistoso, tal vez pensaría en otros para futuras situaciones, Ladybug lo volteo a ver por el pésimo chiste acerca de gatos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo chat siguió hablando

-pero sin duda será una gran aventura. No sé por qué pero esta nueva tarea es parte de nuestro destino y no quiero arrepentirme de nada cuando esto acabe, ya sea que pierda la vida en batalla o cuando hayamos acabado la misión no desperdiciare esta oportunidad que me da la vida - dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que ya había pensado en lo que comento la parisina, esta era una oportunidad que casi nadie tiene- si algo llega a salir mal, tenga por seguro que estaré a su lado para protegerla- la volteo a ver y le dedico un giño

\- lo mismo digo gatito, puedes contar con migo de aquí en adelante, daré todo de mi para proteger esta ciudad y a los que habitan en ella- había muchas dudas en su interior pero las palabras de chat le daban confianza.

Un pitido se escuchó de ambos miraculous alertando un poco a los jóvenes que aun desconocían el significado de ello

*la transformación está a punto de terminar, si no se quieren quedar aquí arriba hasta que recuperemos nuestras energías es mejor que se dirijan a sus casas*

Advirtieron ambos kwamis a sus respectivos portadores.

-fue un placer conocerla Ladybug, pero creo que por ahora es el adiós- se despidió chat noir con una reverencia, pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos

-el placer fue todo mío chat noir, nos vemos pronto- tomo su yo-yo y columpiándose entre los edificios se fue perdiendo de la vista del gatito

*pensé que le preguntarías su identidad* le dijo Plagg todavía dentro del anillo

-estuve tentado a hacerlo, pero por el momento quise disfrutar de nuestro anonimato- tras decir eso salto de la torre y emprendió camino de regreso a su casa.

De regreso a sus respectivos hogares ambas transformaciones se terminaron, alimentaron a sus respectivos kwamis y a pesar de estar bastantes cansados por el día que tuvieron ambos jóvenes, esto no los detuvo para preguntar más sobre aquellos objetos, sus transformaciones y si contaban con algún súper habilidad.

* * *

solo me falta un cap para terminar esto, gracias a los que lo siguieron :3


End file.
